


Official Kylux Marmot Fest 2021 Propaganda Materials

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #marmotkylux, General Chux, Kylux Marmot Fest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Historical documents must be preserved to learn the error of our ways.Preserved if ya'll enjoyed this crazy holiday and want to set up one for 2022.Everything made with the free online version of Canva.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kylux Marmot Fest





	Official Kylux Marmot Fest 2021 Propaganda Materials

**Author's Note:**

> Tweeted out from the @Marmotage twitter account. Posted here for additional reference and to show off @EarlGreyAlpha 's amazing art of our two furry murderers.


End file.
